opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vononana
Vononana Roewer, 1928 is a small genus of the Neotropical family Cosmetidae, subfamily Cosmetinae with two species from Peru & Mexico. The monophyly needs to be re-evaluated. Synonymy Paravonones part: Chamberlin, 1916: 191. Vononana Roewer, 1928: 613; Mello-Leitão, 1932: 55; 1933c: 108; 1935b: 115; Roewer, 1947: 9; Etymology Placement Originally placed in Cosmetidae, Cosmetinae. Type species Paravonones peruvianus Chamberlin, 1916, by monotypy. Diagnosis Roewer 1927 (p.613) stated as "Schlanke Tiere mit langen, dünnen Beinen - 1. bis 4. Area des Scutums mit je einem mittleren Dörnchenpaar; 5. Area (= Scutum - Hinterrand) mit einem mittleren Paare größerer Dornen; 1. -3. freies Tergit des Abdomens und Operculum anale unbewehrt. — Das 2. Cheliceren-Glied auch beim ♂ klein und normal gebaut. Die basalen Glieder des 3. und 4. Beines auch beim ♂ von gleichem Habitus und gleicher Stärke wie die des 1. und 2. Beines; Endabschnitt des 1. und 2. Tarsus (wahrscheinlich !) jeweils dreigliedrig; 1. Tarsus fünfgliedrig, 3. Tarsus sechsgliedrig, 2. und 4. Tarsus jeweils mehr als sechsgliedrig, variabel. Sekundäre Geschlechtsmerkmale des ♂ am 4. Bein. (I.e. Slender animals with long, thin legs - 1st to 4th area of the scutum, each with a medial spine pair; 5th area (= scutum - hind edge) with a medial pair of larger spines; 1st to 3rd free tergites of the abdomen and anal operculum anal unarmed. - The 2nd cheliceral segment also in the ♂ small and normally built. The basal segments of the 3rd and 4th legs are also of the same habit and strength as the 1st and 2nd legs; End section of the 1st and 2nd tarsus (probable!), each three-membered; 1st tarsus five-segemented, 3rd tarsus six-segmented, 2nd and 4th tarsus each more than six-segmented variable. Secondary sexual features of ♂ on the 4th leg). Roewer 1947 (p9.) provided an amended diagnosis with the addition of his second species, as "1. Area des Scutums mit einem Tuberkelpaar, 3. Area mit einem Dornen-paar, übrige Areae, freie Tergite und Operculum anale unbewehrt. - 1.-4. Bein von gleicher Stärke; Zahl der Tarsenglieder 5, mehr als 6, 6, mehr als 6; 1. und 2. Distitarsus jeweils 3gliedrig." (i.e. 1st area of the scutum with paired tubercles, 3rd area with a spine pair, Other areas, free tergites, and anal operculum unarmed. - 1st-4th legs of equal strength; Number of tarsal segments 5, more than 6, 6, more than 6; 1st and 2nd Distitarsus each 3-segmented). This later diagnosis fits well with the form of later his second species from Mexico, but conflicts in dorsal armature with his original diagnosis - an aspect which Roewer relied on heavily for definition of genera. Included species * Vononana conspersa Roewer, 1947: 9 - Mexico (Puebla). * Vononana peruviana (Chamberlin, 1916): 191 - Peru (Cusco). Notes Kury & Alonso-Zarazaga 2011 say Vononana Roewer is wrongly dated as of 1927 in KC contra correctly 1928 in NN. Correct publication date of Vononana (and of the combination Vononana peruviana) is February 1928 although nominal date is 1927. For the mexican species, compare Gueroma Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942: 3 - Mexico (Guerrero), especially for lateral armature of scutum, coxa and trochanters, plus spination of distal hind legs. For the type species, compare ''Eulibitia ''Roewer, 1912, e.g. species from Colombia.. See especially the posterior margin with paramedian tubercles. https://mczbase.mcz.harvard.edu/specimen_images/invertebrates/large/133_Paravonones_peruvianus_2.jpg References Category:Genera Category:Neotropical Category:South America